Undercover or Under the Covers?
by wefhgk94
Summary: A femaleish SVU/ OITNB crossover. Olivia Benson finally meets her match and soulmate in Alex Vause. Unfortunately, Alex is arrested for breaking her parole. Her only option is too go undercover with Benson and take down the drug and prostitution ring. Will the two form a relationship? Pre-Noah and Post-Piper. Please R&R. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A femaleish SVU/ OITNB crossover. Olivia Benson finally meets her match and soulmate in Alex Vause. Unfortunately, Alex is arrested for breaking her parole. Her only option is too go undercover with Benson and take down the drug and prostitution ring. Will the two form a relationship? Pre-Noah and Post-Piper. Please R&R. Better than it sounds.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the creators of SVU and Orange is the New Black.

 **A/N: Please R &R ! I think with some support this could turn out well. **

**Undercover or Under the Covers?**

"Shots fired," Olivia giggled placing her shot glass upside down atop the bar.

Olivia Benson was finally getting back to being okay with her life. Therapy had helped her cope with the  
Lewis debacle, and even numbed her to the pain of Elliot leaving. However, it was nights like these when Olivia still felt the pains of the past. No matter how independent and strong Olivia pretended to be, she missed the way her life used to be, and she felt as though her baggage was always with her. She wanted to move past the scars and be happy, but it proved harder than she thought.

The alcohol was definitely helping the process. She was way past tipsy, and was looking for a taxi home when she bumped into a tall dark haired women. The woman, obviously tipsy, giggled and caught Olivia in her arms.

"Alex Vause," the woman said her arms still around Olivia.

"Benson," Olivia said taking the woman in. She was beautiful that was undeniable. Alex Vause was tall and thin with long black hair. Her glasses framed her face, and were just sweet enough to distract from the tight, tiny black dress and tattoos.

"Just, Benson?" Alex questioned setting Olivia back on her feet. Alex rarely was captivated by a woman, but this Benson woman held her attention. Alex took in her body, and through the jeans and black V-neck she could tell it was tight and toned. Alex was also drawn into her brown eyes. The woman seemed so tough, but her eyes seemed innocent and understanding.

"Officer Benson," Olivia retorted.

"Well, Officer I'm a bit drunk do you think you could help me home?" Alex wasn't sure what tempted her to say that, and she knew it was risky, but hell when wasn't something worth it a little risky.

"Yes," Olivia agreed braking Alex's thought process. She had no clue what came over her. She had never felt such a draw to another woman. Maybe it was loneliness or the need to feel, but Olivia was going to take this girl home and see where it lead.

It lead straight to the bedroom. Before either of the women realized what was happening, they were pressed against Olivia's bedroom door. Alex's tongue gained entrance into Olivia's mouth rather quickly, and Olivia didn't mind it. Alex's tongue took charge and Olivia followed. The women's hands wandered before Alex's settled on Olivia's ass, and Olivia's on Alex's breasts. Alex moved her lips to Olivia's neck, and Olivia couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

"Maybe we should move into the bedroom?" Alex took the moan as an indicator.

"I've never done this," Olivia blurted out embarrassed. She was used to being on top and in control when it came to sex. Most guys loved her powerful attitude, sexy body, and her air of mystery, but this was new territory for her.

"It is okay, I have you," Alex took Olivia's hand and opened the bedroom door.

It didn't take long for Olivia to get into it. Alex quickly removed everything but Olivia's underwear, and wasn't shocked that under those bring were clothes was a gorgeous body surrounded black lace. Alex wasn't expecting such a beautiful site and instantly grew wet. Alex latched onto Olivia's breasts. Olivia moaned and arched as Alex sucked and bit her hardening nipples. Olivia felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Starting at Olivia's neck, Alex kissed a trial all the way down to her panties. Alex laid a kiss on Olivia's core, and felt Olivia's wetness. Alex grew impatient and tore Olivia's panties off eliciting a shocked gasp. Olivia's hips bucked and Alex took that as a sign to slip two fingers into Olivia's core. Olivia moaned as Alex curled her fingers to hit her G-spot. Olivia began to curse under her breathe, and Alex took the chance to shock her even further. She latched her mouth onto Olivia's clit and began to lick at a steady rhythm. Olivia tasted amazing, and Alex had no clue why it was different this time. The motion blew Olivia's mind. Never had she felt something so utterly amazing, and soon her orgasm began to build. Before Olivia realized it her legs were wrapped around Alex, and she began tighten. Her orgasm crashed over her and her breathes hitched.

After a few moments of silence Alex turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"Wow," Olivia said regaining her breathe. "Um….I should…..return the favor," Olivia stated.

"Yes, you should," Alex responded pulling her in for a slow kiss.

In between kisses, Olivia began to remove Alex's clothing. Olivia had to stifle a moan when she had an entirely naked woman lying on front of her. Olivia followed Alex's lead and placed kisses all over her chest before moving downward. For an inexperienced woman Olivia sure knew what to do, and it felt absolutely amazing. Olivia's fingers made their way to Alex's wetness and found their way inside. Olivia began to stroke Alex's G-spot and placed her thumb on Alex's clit. The combination of pressure and G-spot stimulation took Alex over the edge quickly, and she kissed Olivia to stifle her screams. Olivia licked her fingers clean and made her way back to the top of the bed.

Afterword, the two said very little and feel asleep naked in each other's arms. Which is why Olivia was shocked when she woke up alone in a bed smelling of sex the next morning.

"Morning Liv," Finn giggled as Olivia searched the desk drawer for her Tylenol bottle. "Rough night?" Finn questioned. Before Olivia could muster a response, Cragen entered the bullpen.

"What have we got, Cap?" Amaro asked trying to shield Olivia from the captain's gaze.

"Parole violation," Cragen responded dropping the file onto Olivia's desk.

"Since when do we handle parole violations?" Olivia asked in a tone conveying her lack of enthusiasm.

"Since she asked for you personally," Cragen ordered before retreating into his office.

Olivia groaned laying her pounding head onto the desk. "NOW BENSON," Cragen bellowed through his closed door.

"Thanks," Olivia grumbled accepting coffee and Tylenol from Amaro before heading toward interrogation.

Olivia rounded the corner of the hallway confused, ticked off, and hungover. There was no way she could deny that the amount of alcohol she consumed was excessive, and the events that occurred afterward were blurry and mind-boggling. Strangely, she had enjoyed what happened, but she didn't want to analyze it nor did she have time. Now, she had to deal with a parole violation, work for a beat cop, for a reason she couldn't understand. The only good part about her day was that she didn't have to see the woman or deal with last night's events ever again. The emotions would be easy to avoid, after all avoiding emotion was a long practiced talent of Olivia's. Olivia rounded the corner and opened the door of the interrogation room.

"FUCK," Olivia screamed dropping her coffee and retreating back towards the door. Olivia braced herself against the door, her breathing heavy. Olivia was a strong woman, independent, but even this was too much for her to handle. Sitting in the interrogation room, smile on her face was Alex Vause. Olivia didn't want to think about last night's events, and now the woman she had fucked was sitting in the interrogation room waiting for her. Olivia had been drunk and inexperienced and dear god the memories were coming back. It was hot and passionate and Olivia regretted nothing, except now she'd have to process it. Her hear rate quickened, and she was not sure if it was her nerves or the flashes of the past night's events.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the glass, and Alex Vause's wave greeting her. Olivia regained her thought process, and with a shaky hand opened the door.

"He stranger," Alex sexily leaned in towards Olivia.

"You had no right to use my name," Olivia couldn't tell whether she was angry or intrigued. On the one hand she wanted to lunge across the table, and re-create the previous night's events. On the other hand she thought that this woman had some nerve trying to one up Olivia Benson.

"You didn't mind me using your name last night, Benson" Alex wiggled her eyebrows giggling.

"NO!" Olivia slammed her hands on the table standing up. Her body, and gun belt, loomed over Alex, "You owe me an explanation."

Alex was at a loss for words. She was distracted by Olivia's body and her somehow sexy rage. She also wasn't used to her lack of power. Olivia had the upper hand. "Okay," Alex took a deep breathe. "I work for an international drug cartel and prostitution ring. I don't use or put out myself, but I recruit girls to carry as well as do other things." Olivia remained silent. "Want to cuff me officer?" Alex attempted to break the silence.

"So you sleep with a cop?" Olivia snorted. She wasn't sure how else to respond.

Alex took Olivia's shocked laugh as a negative response. Alex was hurt, and she rarely took anything to heart especially from the mouth of a one-night-stand. "You were an easy lay, amd maturally I could use you," Alex attempted to regain the upper hand.

"FUCK YOU," Olivia shouted. Any form of professional decorum had escaped the conversation with that statement.

"This is why pretty little straight girls are no good for fucking. They get far too attached," Alex smiled knowingly.

Both women started at each other. Each of them felt a mixture of passion and anger, and neither was about to give into their feelings. They were both far too independent and thick-headed.

"I am glad you two are getting along," Cragen entered interrupting the argument. "If Miss. Vause accepts the Prosecution's offer, you two will be going undercover to take down Kubra's drug and prostitution ring."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A femaleish SVU/ OITNB crossover. Olivia Benson finally meets her match and soulmate in Alex Vause. Unfortunately, Alex is arrested for breaking her parole. Her only option is too go undercover with Benson and take down the drug and prostitution ring. Will the two form a relationship? Pre-Noah and Post-Piper. Please R&R. Better than it sounds.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the creators of SVU and Orange is the New Black.

 **A/N: Please R &R ! I think with some support this could turn out well. **

**Undercover or Under the Covers?**

"I accept," Alex smirked knowingly. Alex had left her Litchfield life far behind her, and getting under Olivia seemed like the best way to get over Piper. Alex hadn't spoken to Piper since she had served her time for breaking probation. She would never forgive Piper for rating her out, or for cheating on her. She let Piper break her heart more than once, and intended to never let anyone else do the same. On the flip side, Kubra had Alex beaten up bad. This undercover operation could result in Alex's death, but at this point Alex believed life was not a team sport, every man for him or herself.

"No." Olivia started, but before she could finish Cragen's voice boomed across the interrogation room, "That's an order. Go home, get ready, the assignment starts tonight. Kubra's having a party, and your names are on the guest list," Cragen explained dropping a file on the table.

"Wait, Captain, what is my alias?" Olivia asked curious to see what her life would be for the upcoming months.

"Benson, say hello to our new girlfriend Alex," Cragen added as he exited the room. Olivia thought she'd never have to see Alex again, and now she was playing girlfriend with a woman she actually fucked. Olivia wasn't sure what she was more afraid of; working with a known drug dealing scam artist or working with a woman she might actually have a crush on. Olivia pushed those thoughts from the back of her mind, and let her worth rhythm kick in.

"Fuck," Olivia groaned scooping up the file.

"Me," Alex laughed blowing Olivia kiss. "Come on baby, we have a party to look good for," Alex gigged and sauntered out of the room.

"There's no food in here, and even worse there's no alcohol," Alex groaned as she looked through Olivia's kitchen cabinets.

"Top shelf," Olivia pointed at the cabinet tucked above the fridge. "I just want to grab a jacket out of my bedroom. I'll be right back," Olivia called back at Alex as she walked down the hall.

"Ready to go?" Olivia eyed Alex suspiciously as Alex downed what appeared to be her second glass of wine.

"Yes, I am, but you're not," Alex's eyes scanned Olivia up and down. "You're supposed to be my sexy, new girlfriend. You look like a frumpy housewife."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Olivia mumbled looking down at her appearance. Her cozy, black slacks and brown, baggy sweater seemed the most sensible option to Olivia. The clothing was well-suited for hunting down perps and other day-today detective activities. Olivia had plenty of sexy clothing, but it all lacked functionality in this situation. "I think you already have the part of prostitute covered," Olivia laughed at Alex's outfit. The top was corset style, allowing ample cleavage to spill out. The bottom was just tight enough to give any onlooker of the curves that lay beneath the fabric. The dress was black lace, with a sheer tan underlay; giving the illusion Alex was bare beneath the lace layer. Alex had done her eyes dark finishing it off with winged eyeliner and red lipstick to match her heels. The lipstick was so red it made Alex's smile teasingly sinister. Before Olivia could resist, her brain started to see the benefits of Alex's outfit.

"Loafers?" Alex questioned, breaking Olivia's train of thought.

"I chase and take down criminals with several male detectives," Olivia explained in an effort to defend her wardrobe.

"Yes, but there is no need to look like them," Alex snorted. "Come on Olivia, you have to at least look semi-fuckable. You are my girlfriend, after all." Neither one of them bothered to say it, but that comment stirred a feeling in both of them. Their attraction to each other was undeniable, and several minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"I should change," Olivia conceded, avoiding Alex's gaze. Olivia walked briskly toward her room not bothering to look back. She could feel Alex's eyes on her ass, and the heat was rising in her chest. She didn't want to change, but her temperature increase became unbearable. She stripped out of her clothes feeling the cold air engulf her body. These actions brought little relief to Olivia's hardening nipples and wet center. "Fuck her," Olivia thought. "Two can play at this game."

About a half hour later, Olivia emerged from her bedroom. This was definitely far from the modest cop wardrobe Olivia was used of wearing. The tight green dress hugged her curves perfectly stopping quite a bit above her mid-thigh. The back was cut from the top way down to the base of her lower back making it impossible to wear any form of undergarments. The front shaped her chest perfectly; the slit revealed just a teasing peak of her cleavage. Her hair hung in ringlets around a naturally made up face. Alex had to stifle a gasp, and her body visibly tensed in an attempt to conceal her physical reaction.

"Ready, darling?" Olivia smirked. The fact she had just stunned Alex Vause gave her a new outlook on this case. Olivia could have just as much fun as Alex was having, it couldn't hurt.

The ride to the club was silent. Olivia and Alex departed the taxi, and headed towards the entrance. "Fuck," Olivia said gesturing to the line that wrapped around the block.

"Don't worry about that." Alex took Olivia's hand, noticing her flinch, and walked her to the front of the line.

"Miss. Vause," a sleazy looking bouncer greeted the pair. "Come on Jessie, you know why I am here," Alex waited for the man to move the velvet rope. An eerie smile grew across the man's face, "But first, who do we have here?" He proceeded to eye Olivia up and down just slow enough to give her the chills. "The name is Liv," Olivia outstretched her hand. In lieu of shaking her hand the man opened the barrier, and gave Olivia's ass a slight tap. "You got a nice one here, Alex. Enjoy your night," he chuckled. Before Olivia could punch the man, Alex grabbed her waist and escorted her into the club.

The club was loud and crowded. The smell of alcohol and pot made Alex feel at home. "Drink?" Alex raised her eyebrows at Olivia.

"We are on the job," Olivia retorted.

"At least look normal, tight ass," Alex smirked at Olivia.

"Whiskey Sour," Olivia responded causally.

Alex retrieved their first round of drinks, and their second, and their third. It wasn't long before the two were tipsy and Olivia decided to have a little fun. She led Alex onto the dance floor. Olivia put her back towards Alex and slowly began to grid her hips. Alex, out of instinct, placed her hands on Olivia's hips and swayed with the same rhythm. Alex let her hands wander Olivia's body and he dancing became far more sexual than either realized or intended. Olivia was being a tease, and Alex was more than willing to take it.

Unfortunately, a cold feeling washed over both women and interrupted their dancing. The girls spotted Kubra sitting in the back of the club, private booth, and headed toward him. Much like the encounter outside, the introductions were short, creepy, and lacking in any useful information.

"I need someone to take my girls and their…..assets," Kubra smirked, signaling the three women to exit. "There is a group of men in the Bahamas awaiting their arrival. I consider these men good associates of mine, and I need someone to ensure they receive whatever they desire," Kubra finished, knowing Alex would take the job as a way to get back into his good graces.

"We're your girls," Olivia smiled, happy to have her in. Alex shot her a look, but knew it was far too late to dispute Olivia's response.

"Great, ladies," Kubra said standing and kissing each women's hand. "I have taken the liberty of making some accommodations for the both of you to enjoy tonight, my treat. Enjoy your night ladies. Oh, and your flight leaves tomorrow," Kubra added exiting the club.

The two women made their was upstairs and into the room Kubra reserved for them. It was absolutely stunning. The walls were painted Turquoise, and the rest of the furnishings were completely white. The bed was made up of the finest cotton linens and atop the bed hung a crystal chandelier. The bathroom was all marble with a massive Jacuzzi tub and double headed shower.

The women entered the room, and before either could speak Alex pinned Olivia to the wall kissing her fiercely. Before Olivia could react Alex removed her lips and brought them close to Olivia's ear. "I know Kubra, and he will be watching our every move. The room is wired, and if we do anything to tip him off our cover is blown." Alex pulled back brushing Olivia's hair from her face.

Without word Olivia walked over to the TV, and tuned the sound system up as loud as the device would allow. "I've worked undercover on a multitude of cases. The frequency of the radio will short out his sound capabilities," Olivia explained to Alex.

"Yea, but he still has video." Alex pointed out.

"So we do what anyone does at this hour, go to sleep," Olivia suggested beginning to remove her dress. "Shit," Olivia whispered remembering she hadn't worn anything under her dress, and she certainly hadn't packed anything in her purse for this little surprise. Alex felt a feeling of overwhelming disappointment when Olivia stopped undressing.

"You do realize that two tipsy women who are apparently dating, sexually attracted to each other, and going on a free tropical escape together wouldn't JUST go to bed?" Alex questioned touching Olivia's shoulders from behind.

Olivia froze. She handled rapist and pedophiles, but for the life of her couldn't find the answer to this situation. She could have sex for the show of it, but it wasn't like she didn't have feelings for this woman.

"Alex Vause, what exactly is your story?" Olivia spun around, putting herself inches from Alex's face.

"You first, Detective Benson." Alex met Olivia's gaze.


End file.
